Volverás a ser mío
by KatyCullen1901
Summary: Después de un año de relación, Edward deja a Bella. Ella no sabe el porque, así que se dedicara a hacer todo lo que este en sus manos para reconquistarlo. ¿Lograra Bella su cometido? ¿Sera Edward un cabezota? ¿Abra alguien que lo impida? TODOS HUMANOS
1. No eres tu soy yo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenia Meyer, la trama solo es mía.**

* * *

-No eres tu soy yo.-esas fueron las palabra que me dijo Edward al cortar conmigo, la típica y tonta frase que se dice para no hacer sentir mal a la persona que está siendo dejada, aunque hace todo lo contrario. Llevábamos 1 año de novios, se podría decir que nuestro noviazgo era perfecto, bueno no tanto, con las típicas peleas de novio/novia, pero no pasaba de eso.

Toda la noche estuve llorando como una bebe a la que le quitan su juguete preferido, pero lo contrario a mí era que al bebe siempre le regresan lo que quiere y a mí no me regresarían a Edward…

Para mi Edward lo era todo, era mi confidente, mi guía, la luz de mis días, y era mi novio…era, tiempo pasado chica-dijo mi voz interior. Y lo amo, exacto amo tiempo presente, y no sé cómo rayos iba a hacer para superarlo. Pero tenía a mi mejor amiga Alice, esa duende siempre me hacía sentir mejor en cualquier situación y a Rosalie con sus buenos consejos, pero ahora no sabía si Alice estaría de mi lado, pues es hermana de Edward… claro que estará de tu lado tonta, como puedes pensar eso de tu mejor amiga.-me dije

Suspire

Lunes, primer día de escuela desde que el me dejo, por si no lo sabían solo habían transcurrido 2 días, sip me dejo el viernes, y los viernes eran especiales para nosotros porque ese día solíamos ir a nuestro prado y alejarnos de el drama de la escuela, prado en el cual me pidió que fuera su novia. Que ironía no lo creen?

Seguiría el consejo de Alice y Rosalie, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y ser fuerte. Ser fuerte para verlo a la cara y no perderme en sus hermosos, cálidos y brillantes ojos verdes… ¡bella detente! lo estás haciendo de nuevo.-me regañe. Bufe, estúpido subconsciente que me hacía recordarlo tan perfectamente.

Me levante pesadamente, y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y partir a la escuela.

Me asuste al verme en el espejo mi pelo era una maraña y mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar…

Al terminar de bañarme me arregle, tenia que lucir bien para aparentar, me puse uno jeans ajustados color negro y una blusa verde, con unas zapatillas del mismo color, me maquille pero solo un poco, deje mi pelo suelto. Después me preparé algo para desayunar, no tenía ánimos de cocinar así que comería un cereal. Cheerios, suspire, eran los favoritos de Edward, mis ojos me comenzaron a picar y una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Tome la caja de cereal y la tire al suelo, estúpidos recuerdos, tendría que deshacerme de todo lo que me recordara a él.

Escuche una bocina de un auto, corrí a la ventana para ver quién era, Alice. Tome mi mochila y mi chaqueta y salí.

-¡Buenos días Bella!.-dijo Alice cuando me subí al auto

-Que tienen de buenos.-escupí

-Veo que alguien se despertó de mal humor.-canturreo Rosalie desde el asiento de atrás

-Como no lo iba a estar Rosalie, Edward la dejo.-dijo Alice, hice una mueca, eso dolió

-Lo siento-dijo al darse cuenta de mi expresión

-Pero eso no es para que estés así Bella-dijo Rosalie-no es el fin del mundo, y hombres hay muchos.

-Hare lo que pueda chicas.-les dije sin ánimos

Después de unos segundos Alice hablo.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué cosa Alice?

-Tendrás que tener más agallas de las que te dijimos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo miraras por ti misma al llegar a la escuela

Eso hizo que me preocupara más, y la duda estuvo comiéndome durante todo el camino.

Llegamos, Alice estaciono su Porche cuidadosamente, y antes de bajar tome una gran bocada de aire.

-Tranquila Bella estaremos contigo todo el tiempo.-me conforto Rosalie

Caminamos hacia la entrada del instituto, al entrar casi me desmayo por la escena que tenía al frente, casi…

Edward tomado de la mano con Tanya; una de las más bonitas chicas de la escuela, líder de las porristas. El la miraba con dulzura, como solía hacerlo conmigo, a diferencia de él, ella lo miraba como un trofeo que había ganado.

-Perra…- susurre

Bien hoy será un día muy largo…

* * *

**Bueno chicas, que les parece ? les gusto? **

**Es una historia que comencé hace mucho tiempo, y la tengo publicada también en otro sitio de fanfics, llevo 11 capitulos, que los iré subiendo aquí también, haber que les parece.**

**Tal vez la corrija, y alargue un poco mas los capítulos, dado que fue mi primer historia que escribí, los capítulos no son muy largos que digamos xD y también tal vez cambie una que otra cosilla, como lo hice con este primer cap.**

**Por alguna razón, soy algo cabezota y creo que la publique dos veces aquí xD**

**Review? :D**


	2. Reacciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama solo es mía.**

* * *

**Reacciones**

-Bella estas bien?-escuche, pero a lo lejos; como un eco en mi cabeza... de pronto todo se volvió negro

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, y pude notar que estaba en la enfermería.

-¡Bella! que bueno que despertaste me tenias preocupada, te desmayaste.-dijo una preocupada Alice

No tenia ni idea de porque me había desmayado; hasta que recordé a Edward de la mano con Tanya y me puse como loca.

-¡El! ¡El esta con otra!-grite, y un tic se apodero de mi ojo derecho - ¡a solo 2 días de haberme dejado!

-Lo se Bella es un...

-¡Esta con Tanya!-la corte

-Relájate Bella, te saldrán arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño así

No podía, simplemente no quería creerlo. Mi hermoso Edward estaba con ella, ¡esa maldita! Lo sabia, sabia que algún día ella intentaría quitármelo. Lo supe desde que la vi por primera vez, sus ojos habían brillaron como chispitas al ver a Edward. Era la mirada de "algún día serás mio"

-Tu lo sabias.- la acuse

-Mmm, tal vez si, tal vez no...

Claro que si lo sabía, por eso me había dicho que tenía que ser mas fuerte en la mañana. Pero bueno, no la contradecía, pues hizo bien en no decirme, si me hubiera dicho, habría armado un escandalo al llegar.

Esa… Tanya Denali, la estúpida rubia oxigenada, mejor conocida entre los hombres de la preparatoria de forks por las "cosas" que hacia en la cama...

No era para nada un santa, pero una muy buena actriz; podía ser desde una inocente chica que fue acosada por un profesor, hasta la mujer mas seductora, y claro el mejor papel que sabia hacer era el de victima...

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos al comedor, ya es hora del almuerzo

-¡¿que!, tanto estuve inconsciente.-vaya la noche de ayer me había cobrado factura

-Si anda.- me levante de la camilla

-¿Y Rosalie?.-pregunte

-Se canso de esperar a que despertaras y se fue con Emmett a sus clases

-¡Alice!, de seguro perdiste todas tus clases

-Naaa, no me importa, quería estar aquí para mi mejor amiga.-me sonrió- y detenerla si es que se le ocurría hacer una locura... Oh-oh!-reacciono al ver la expresión de mi cara.

¡Exacto! Oh-oh! Alice acababa de darme una gran idea...

-Bella, no vallas hacer lago de lo que te arrepientas luego-soltó rápidamente

-Tranquila Alice, hoy no será, pero pronto-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro- hoy en mi casa a las 8, pijamada de emergencia, avísale a Rosalie...

Recuperaría a Edward cueste lo que cueste, de eso estaba segura. Jugaría el mismo juego que esa zorra me aplico.

Salimos de la enfermería sin ningún problema pues no había nadie vigilando, llegamos al comedor.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-dijo Rosalie cuando al vernos entrar se nos acerco

-Sip, ya un poco mejor

-Bien

Tenía mucha hambre así que me serví de todo lo que se me antojo, un trozo de pizza, una dona, una manzana, y una gaseosa de naranja.

-¿Eso es lo que vas a comer?-dijo Rosalie con cara de asco

-Si ¿y? ¿Algún problema?- no estaba de humor para criticas

-No para nada, pero yo no lo haría si fuera tú

-Si Bella, si quieres recuperar a Edward, debes de cuidar la línea.-dijo Alice

Suspire, realmente tenía hambre así que les rogué.

-Por favor solo por hoy, no he desayunado, y fue por culpa de el…

-Ok, ya pero que no se repita

Nos sentamos con los chicos, Jasper era hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice su relación era todo amor y dulzura, y Emmett era hermano de Alice y Edward, novio de Rosalie y su noviazgo estaba cargado de pasión. Volví a suspirar todos tenían pareja, incluso Edward poco después de dejarme; pero pronto volvería a ser mío.

-Hola Bella.-dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo, supongo que ya sabían todo, pues Edward siempre se viene con ellos a la escuela.

-Hola chicos.-dije y me senté. Todos se pusieron hablar de cosas triviales, por lo que comencé a comer, opte por la dona, raro, pero su glaseado se veía muy apetitoso…Estaba muy tranquila, hasta que me puse a pensar si es que Edward se sentaría hoy con nosotros con su nueva novia, me tense, solo pensarlo me inundaba un intenso calor.

Los vi entrar juntos por la puerta del comedor, muy quitados de la pena, tomados de la mano.

Grrr!

-Bella cálmate, deja a la pobre dona en paz.-dijo Emmett, soltando una risita

No me di cuenta que tenía presionando fuertemente a la dona en mi mano; se había deshecho totalmente, hasta llegar ser trizas. La solté molesta, mi mano estaba totalmente pegajosa, sin más soportar estar allí, salí por la puerta hacia el baño, sin decir nada.

-Estúpido glaseado-dije mientras me enjuagaba las manos- estúpido Edward por no haberme dejado desayunar por sus malditos recuerdos, estúpida Tanya por robarme a MI novio-estaba totalmente frustrada.

Respire profundo, y me eche agua en la cara, tenía que calmarme y tener una actitud serena si quería lograr algo.

-Hola-escuche que me decía una muy antipática voz, me gira lentamente, y la reina de las hipócritas apareció.

-Tanya-escupí su nombre.

-Querida, se exactamente como te estas sintiendo en este momento-dijo fingiendo lastima, claro que lo sabía, me sentía totalmente histérica, y con ganas de en cualquier momento echármele encima y arrancarte su cabello lleno de peróxido…Bella cálmate, eso solo causaría más problemas con Edward.-me dijo mi voz interior. Intente seguirle el jueguito.

-No sé de qué hablas, Querida-utilice la misma palabra que ella me había dicho

-Oh, claro que sí- se aproximó unos pasos a mi – sé que eres la ex de Edward, y tu cara no estaba muy feliz que digamos cuando nos viste juntos, pero en fin, yo solo vine a decirte una cosa-todo lo estaba diciendo con un tono meloso-¡ALEJATE DE EL!-allí fue donde utilizo su tono amenazante.

-No tengo por qué alejarme de él, sigue siendo mi amigo-al menos eso creía yo- y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto- ataque.

-Ya veremos…

-¡Ya veremos!-grite, y me fui de allí, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no me importaba.

Me dirigí a mi próxima clase, Biología, la cual me tocaba con Edward; no sé como me las arreglaría para estar cerca de el sin echarme a llorar.

Entre al salón, casi no había nadie solo unos cuantos. Me acerque a Ángela una chica muy tímida, pero muy buena onda cuando la conocías.

-Hola Ángela

-Hola, ammm, oye siento lo de… tú ya sabes, lo de tu y Edward, supe que terminaron- no se los dije la chica era adorable.

-Si, en verdad me siento un poco… ammm, dolida, frustrada y, y…

-Celosa -concluyó-lo vi esta mañana con Tanya, no me lo imaginaba con una chica como ella.

-Yo tampoco -cerré mis ojos y suspire

-Tu lo sigues queriendo -no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Si, no solo lo quiero, lo amo -dije, con ella me era muy fácil desahogarme, porque sabía que no iría a esparcir el chisme por toda el instituto. Una lagrima logro escaparse de mis ojos, entonces Ángela me abrazo.

-Si es así, lucha por el

-Claro que lo hare -me separe de ella- gracias eres muy dulce

-No hay problema Bella, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea -me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Sonó la campana, me despedí de Ángela y me fui a sentar a mi lugar. Recargue mi cara en mi mano, y con la otra sostuve mi lápiz, y lo comencé a golpetear insistentemente contra el cuaderno, esperando al profesor… para que te haces, al que esperas es a Edward.-dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Miraba fijamente la puerta, hasta que Edward apareció -contuve la respiración-pero solo lo veía de espaldas y pude ver que Tanya estaba frente a él.

Ella se percató de mi vista, entonces tomo a Edward del cuello y le estampo un apasionado beso… sentí como la ira me invadía por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el lápiz que tenía en la mano se rompiera en dos por toda la presión que estaba ejerciendo en él.

Genial.- me dije, segunda vez en el día que me pasa.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo vemos como nuestra Bella reacciona al ver a Edward con Tanya, no fue muy bonito jaja xD y también como planea hacer algo... ¿que sera? jojo... xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego ;D**

**Review? :D**


	3. Planes

Edward se aproximó hacia mí, por un momento no encontraba el oxígeno en mi cuerpo, me recordé que debía respirar, y así lo hice. Parecía que él quería castigarme, se veía encantador, su cabello levemente desordenado, y sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas…sacudí la cabeza debía enfocarme y no ser yo la conquistada.

-Que hay Bella.-me dijo, sentándose a mi lado

-Nada nuevo.-dije un poco indiferente, y voltee mi cara a la ventana, mirarlo me era doloroso, más aun cuando se acababa de besar con otra chica y sus labios lo evidenciaban.

-Oye yo…

-si?-lo vi de reojo

-solo quería saber, si seguíamos siendo amigos?

Amigos, no es lo que yo hubiera querido escuchar, pero hasta cierto punto me era suficiente, y tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Amigos.-le dije y lo voltee a ver totalmente, error, estaba sonriendo de la forma en que me robaba el aliento…

Llego el profesor, y ya no pudimos seguir hablando.

-Chicos.-dijo el profesor-tendrán que hacer un proyecto para el final de este mes, contara considerablemente para su calificación, así que encuentren a una buena pareja, cuando ya estén en equipos vengan para que les de su tema.

Esa era mi oportunidad, si me ponía con Edward pasaría tiempo de calidad con el…

-¿Quieres ponerte conmigo?-le pregunte

-Mmm no lo sé.- claro, lo tenía que pensar muy bien, pues a su novia obvio que no le gustaría que pasara más tiempo con la ex.

-Por favor.-insistí-siempre hacemos un excelente equipo en este tipo de proyectos, y no creo que quieras estar con Jessica.- era la única que quedaba además de yo, ambos sabíamos que esa chica tenía un extraña obsesión con el.

-Ok.-acepto. Siiiiiiiiii! Gritaba en mi interior, este sería el primer paso de mi plan aun no planeado, hoy en la noche lo planificaría con las chicas.

Salimos juntos de la clase, a unos metros atrás vi a Tanya, que solo veía a Edward de espaldas, perfecto, me dije, todo un plan se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

-Bueno Edward hasta luego.-le dije

-Adios.-se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, aproveche y lo tome del cuello, y lo bese en las comisuras de los labios. ¡Toma eso rubia hueca! Seguro que desde donde estaba ella se vio como si lo hubiera besado de verdad. La expresión de Tanya no tenía precio, estaba roja, y los ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas.

-Nos vemos luego.-le susurre en el oído, este quedo un poco anonado, pero luego se alejó y se dirigió a su próxima clase. Estaba segurísima de que Tanya lo había mal interpretado todo, sonreí satisfecha por mi gran hazaña.

El resto del día pasó rápido, y en menos de lo que pensé ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a Alice y Rosalie. Las vi llegar, las dos con sus respectivos novios.

-Bella, ¿porque te fuiste así?-dijo Emmett, me puso cara de inocente, él sabía demasiado bien el porqué. Me dedique a sacarle la lengua.

-Chicas ya lo saben, hoy en mi casa a las 8, pijamada.-les dije

-Emmett ¿deberíamos preocuparnos?-dijo Jasper, fingiendo estar asustado.

-Creo que si, pijamada, en lunes.-meneo la cabeza-se pondrán a planear su planes maquiavélicos como las brujas que son

-¡Emmett!-dijimos las tres enojadas, mirándolo duramente.

-Por eso digo que yo mejor me callo.

Durante el viaje a mi casa me dedique a contarles a las chicas lo de mi encuentro en el baño con Tanya, y de cómo la engañe.

-Excelente Bella-me elogiaron

-Al parecer que todo se esta poniendo a mi favor, pues en biología tenemos que hacer un proyecto en equipo, y adivinen con quien me puse…

-¡Edward!-dijeron las dos, y nos soltamos riendo.

Llegamos a mi casa y baje del auto.

-Nos vemos más al rato chicas.

Me dispuse a preparar una cena especial para Charlie, pues ni siquiera le había avisado, y tenía que convencerlo de alguna forma. Le prepare lasaña, después limpie la cocina y deje todo en orden; prepare mi habitación para que hubiera más espacio en el piso para poner los sleepingbags.

Convencer a Charlie fue de lo más fácil, sobre todo porque se encontraba viendo un partido de no sé quién.

En eso se escuchó el timbre, corrí a abrir la puerta.

-¿Lista para esta noche?-dijo Alice

-Obvio

-Perfecto-dijo Rosalie

-Charlie estaremos ocupadas, no nos molestes por favor-dije antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras seguida por las chicas.

Ellas instalaron sus tendidos y yo me fui a poner mi pijama.

-Chicas iré por botanas.-dije cuando ya había terminado, ellas solo asintieron.

Baje y tome una charola con chucherías de todo tipo, y sodas.

-¿Que rayos es eso Bella?-dijo Rosalie

-Ammm, pues lo que se suele comer en una pijamada, ¿no?

-Claro que no, recuerdas lo que te dijimos, cuidar la línea.-dijo Alice, yo solo bufe y puse la charola en la cama. Pero quería comer así que sin que se dieran cuenta tomaría una; estire mi mano hacia donde las había puesto, ya casi tomaba una papita, cuando un fuerte manotazo por parte de Alice me detuvo.

-Auch!

-Eso te pasa por golosa.-yo solo me quede con cara de niña regañada.

Después de eso me hicieron de todo, manicura, pedicura, tratamientos para el cabello etc.

Ya acostadas, con nuestras mascarillas de aguacate en la cara nos pusimos a hablar sobre mi situación.

-Bien chicas necesito de sus consejos, ya avance un paso con lo de pasar más tiempo con Edward por lo del proyecto, y después…

-Ok-dijo Alice- me parece perfecto, ahora, sabemos el tipo de mujer que es Tanya, que segurísimo lo sedujo, así que lo que tu harás será lo mismo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte interrogante

-Ashh! es de lo más claro, solo tienes que ser más atrevida, y usar un poco menos de tela en tu ropa.-dijo-Rosalie

-¿Cuándo es que se pusieron de acuerdo para verse y comenzar?-pregunto Alice

-Aun no lo estamos

-Bueno, se verán en mi casa, yo hare que en ese día que estén "trabajando"-hizo unas comillas en el aire-la casa este sola-sonrió

-Y tendremos que ir de compras para que te compres un modelito sexy.-dijo Rose. Las tres nos soltamos riendo.

Volverás a ser mío Edward, me dormí pensando en eso.

* * *

**Que tal? espero y les haya gustado :)**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios en verdad! tratare de subir mas seguido! ;D**


	4. No es lo que esperaba

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama :)**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente partimos temprano a la escuela. El día fue totalmente aburrido sin ninguna novedad, solo las escenitas que Edward y la trepadora que tenía por novia hacían en público, que me ponían como un volcán en erupción; ardiente de enojo y con ganas de ir y separarlos para que Edward pudiera respirar aire que no fuera de la boca de esa…

En fin pero ya sería mi turno esta tarde, me las cobraría, había quedado con las chicas que saliendo de la escuela iríamos a Port Ángeles a comprar mi sexy-outfit.

Llego la hora de Biología, mi favorita y ya sabrán por qué. Al llegar al salón él ya se encontraba en su lugar; menos mal que la escenita de la de despedida con la zorra me la había perdido.

-Hola Edward

-Hey Bella.-le di un beso de saludo como el de la otra vez, el no reacciono diferente ni nada, ni siquiera se sonrojo a comparación de mi…

-Bien chicos comiencen con el trabajo que está en el pizarrón.-dijo el profesor al llegar.

-Oye, quería saber si hoy nos podríamos ver para lo del proyecto en tu casa.-le pregunte

-Claro, ¿hoy a las 7 está bien?

-Si

La hora de salida llego y ya me encontraba de camino a Port ángeles con Alice y Rose. Llegamos en cuanto menos pensé entre risas y consejos que me daban.

Entramos a una de las primeras tiendas.

-Ok Bella, hoy tendrás que lucir más sexy de lo que eres.-me guiño un ojo Alice.

-Jaja que graciosa.-dije sarcásticamente

-Bella deja esa estúpida actitud y por una vez en tu vida trata de creer lo que te dicen.-dijo Rose un poco exasperada.

-Si Bells, no dejes que lo de Tanya afecte tu autoestima

-O-ok.-dije un poco nerviosa por el arranque de Rose. Yo no era de las que tenían baja autoestima, obvio no, pero últimamente se había degradado un poco por los últimos acontecimientos claro está.

Recorrimos tienda por tienda, hasta que encontramos algo perfecto: una blusa strapless negra y un mini short de mezclilla con unas zapatillas negras. cgi/set?id=29922067&.locale=es (N/A: entren allí para ver el conjunto ;D)

-Con esto le robaras el aliento a mi bobo hermano.-nos soltamos riendo

-Buena suerte Bella.-dijeron cuando me llevaron de regreso a mi casa

-Gracias es lo que necesito, muchas gracias por su apoyo, son lo máximo.-las abrace

-No hay de que, yo sé que mi hermano y tu están destinados a estar juntos, solo que el muy tonto esta deslumbrado por la lagartona

-Exacto.-dijo Rose-por esa misma razón debes dar una muy buena lucha, y seguro ganaras, recuerda ser atrevida

-Y desordenarte un poco el cabello para verte más provocativa

-Ok, seguiré al pie de la letra todos sus consejos.

Ya estaba arreglada y con mi sexy-outfit puesto, solo estaba esperando a que llegaran las 7, para partir y llegar unos minutos tarde, según las chicas para hacerlo esperar por mí.

Me subí a mi camioneta y me fui a la casa de Edward.

El camino no es para nada largo así que llegue rápido. Tome unas cuantas bocadas de aire antes de bajar para darme valor.

Baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta donde toque el timbre. Espero que sea cierto lo que Alice había dicho sobre dejarnos solos y no vaya a salir con alguna sorpresita…

Vislumbre como venía Edward y me abría la puerta.

-B-b-e-ella.-balbuceo, tenía una cara de estar realmente sorprendido; genial había logrado mi cometido.

-Hola Edward.-dije coqueta, mientras sentía que el calor subía a mis mejillas por la forma en que me recorrió con la mirada.

-P-pasa

Entre, y le pregunte donde trabajaríamos.

-Ammm, en la sala, si te parece

-Sip

Me dirigía hacia esta con Edward detrás de mí cosa que me ponía nerviosa. Pasamos como una hora planeando como haríamos el proyecto y como desarrollarlo, para tener una buena nota, todo bien hasta que me recordé mi objetivo.

-Oye iré al baño, ahorita vengo.

-Si claro.-conocía esta casa como la palma de mi mano así que no era necesario que el me dijera donde estaba.

Ya en el baño, respire profundamente.

-Bien Bella es hora de la acción, es ahora o nunca.-me dije, me retoque el brillo labial y salí. Caminando por el pasillo algo me llamo la atención, el piano de Edward, como extrañaba escucharlo tocar para mi…suspire. Camine hacia el piano inconscientemente, y recorrí con mis dedos sus teclas; Edward y yo pasábamos horas enteras sentados frente a este, amaba escucharlo tocar para mí mientras él me decía que yo lo había inspirado en la canción que el tocaba, volví a suspirar.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?-escuche que decían detrás de mí

-No,solo...recordaba

-Oh.-fue lo único que dijo

-¿Podrías…? Solo una última vez.-dije, el vio algo en mi mirada y asintió. Tomo de mi mano, y les juro que casi me desmayo, por la fuerte sensación que su tacto me provoco, como si fuera la primera vez…

Nos sentamos en el banco y el comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que inundo el ambiente de la casa, por las notas que reconocí era mi nana. No podía dejar de mirarlo, me sentía como si el aún me quisiera, por la manera en que el me dirigía la mirada de vez en cuando o me sonreía. No podía estar más enamorada de el de cómo lo estoy ahora, él era simplemente…perfecto, hermoso. Termino con un melancólico final y me sonrió, yo le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Maravilloso, como siempre.-dije

-Oh, Bella, no es para tanto

-¿No has escrito algo nuevo?-me comía la curiosidad, se podría decir que después de su mamá, yo era su fan número 1.

-En realidad no, no lo sé.-paso su mano por su cabello, el gesto más encantador que había visto después de su sonrisa- últimamente no me he sentido inspirado, esta es la primera vez que lo toco en días.

-Vaya.-dije sorprendida, ¿será que Tanya no lo inspira?-Edward.-lo llame y tome su mano, él se giró de tal manera de solo quedar a escasos centímetros de mi cara, podía sentir su dulce aliento entrar por mi boca ligeramente abierta, no me resistí y acorte la distancia y lo bese. Lo bese dulcemente, Oh!, sus labios se sentían maravillosos después de tanto tiempo… pero no me duro demasiado pues él se separó.

-Bella.-dijo

-Edward, ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?-pregunte al borde de las lágrimas, su rechazo me había dolido, aunque hubiera sido el más sutil.

-Simplemente Bella se acabó, tienes que aceptarlo.

-Pero…

-Eddy!-se escuchó que alguien gritaba…Tanya grrr!, porque siempre tenía que ser una entrometida, ahora no podría avanzar algo con el.

-Tanya.-dijo él y se levantó sin decir nada dejándome sola, suspire pesadamente y lo seguí.

-Edward!-vi como ella se le lanzaba y lo abrazaba con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, los celos me inundaron por completo haciéndome apretar mis puños.

-Que hace_ ella _aquí.-dijo dándome una mirada dura

Él se deshizo de su abrazo y se giraron hacia mí.

-Bien Bella está aquí porque estamos haciendo, un trabajo en equipo eso es todo.

-Y ya se va ¿no?-¡qué le pasa! ¿acaso me estaba corriendo?

-Ammm

-Si de hecho ya me iba

-Bueno antes que te vayas quiero presentarte como se debe a Tanya, ella es mi novia.-novia, resonó en mi cabeza ahora que él lo hacía oficial dolía más que antes…

-Oh.-fue lo único que dije, un nudo se adueñó de mi garganta y empecé a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Adiós entonces…

-Si hasta la vista.-dijo ella hipócritamente

Salí corriendo de allí, el pecho me dolía nada me había salido como lo había planeado y todo por ser débil ante los recuerdos…

Ya en mi camioneta deje que los sollozos escaparan de mi boca y partí.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias por todos los favoritos y reviews. Hacen mi vida mas feliz :D**

**Nos leemos luego :***


	5. Segundo intento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama solo es mía. **

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

Ya en mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto y me hice un ovillo en mi cama pensando en lo que hubiera hecho en vez de hacerme la chica sufrida…

Mi celular sonó, era Alice.

-¿Bueno?-mi voz se escuchó un poco patosa por haber estado llorando.

-¡Bella!, ¿qué fue lo que paso?¿porque se escucha tu voz asi? ¿qué tienes? ¿acaso te hizo algo?.-todo lo dijo extremadamente rápido que no pude entenderle mucho.

-Alice cálmate, simplemente no pasó nada en absoluto

-Claro que paso algo, tu estuviste llorando y ya creo saber porque, al llegar vi a Tanya ¿acaso fue que se atrevió a decirte algo delante de el?

-No nada de eso, solo que me la presento oficialmente como su novia Alice y fue horrible.-solloze

-Bells tranquila, es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, ¿pero que paso con nuestro plan? ¿lo pusiste en práctica?

-Ammm…

-No puede ser.-dijo exasperada-¿tan siquiera distes el primer paso?

-¿Darle un beso cuenta?

-Aaaaa!.-se escuchó un grito del otro lado de la línea, aleje el auricular para no quedarme sorda-Bella eso estuvo muy bien, pero dime los detalles

Le conté todo a grandes rasgos, y le conté que el me había rechazado, sutilmente pero lo hizo… y compartió mi molestia conmigo cuando le conté cuando Tanya había llegado y su efusivo saludo hacia Edward.

-Ay Bellita, que vamos hacer contigo, te dijimos que tenías que ser atrevida, quizás por eso no resulto el efecto que deseábamos.-se quedó pensativa por unos segundos-pero obvio que lo tienes que volver a intentar ehh?

-Si lo se

-Bien, pero ahora si no te vayas a hacer la debilucha frente a el

-Si Alice.-dije cansada- ¿podrías dejarme descansar? He tenido demasiada emoción para un solo día.

-Ok te dejo nos vemos mañana, ¡te quiero no lo olvides!

-Yo igual.

Al día siguiente recibí un sermón de las chicas, sobre el comportamiento que tuve, pero bueno les prometí que lo intentaría de nuevo.

-Bells ¿se verán hoy tú y mi hermano para lo de su proyecto?-pregunto Alice cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la hora del almuerzo, solo estábamos ella y yo pues Rosalie se había ido con Emmet, y Jasper estaba enfermo y pues Edward estaba con la roba novios.

-No lo sé tal vez.

-Porque sería el perfecto segundo intento, pero ahora tu no le preguntes, él lo tiene que hacer.

-¿cómo rayos voy hacer para que pase eso?

-Ya veras, tengo mis mañas, pero lo hare sin que él se dé cuente que lo hago para beneficiarte.- me sonrio.

Biología llego y al verlo con ello la melancolía también. El casi no me hablaba cosa de la cual preocuparme.

Al salir de la clase Alice estaba parada en la puerta.

-¡Hola bella!

-Hola..?.-dije un poco confundida por verla allí, al ver mi cara me guiño un ojo.

-Hey Edward.-grito- te vas y ni siquiera saludas a tu hermana que te espera al final de tu clase.-hizo un lindo puchero, muy típico de ella, yo solo solté una risita al ver a Edward rodar los ojos

-Y bien ¿que es lo que quieres?-dijo el

-Nada solo saludarte y conversar, pues últimamente has estado muuuuy ocupado con algo, o se podría decir alguien, que ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo conmigo y los chicos

-claro que si tu eres mi hermana y es obvio que paso tiempo contigo, ¡vives conmigo!

-¡Pero con tus amigos!, ya no te he visto con Jasper.

-Bueno es que…. es que….-dudo- claro que si pasó tiempo con mis amigos ayer pase la tarde con Bella por lo del proyecto

-Escusas son escusas, tu nueva noviecita te está absorbiendo todo tu tiempo.-Edward hizo caso omiso a su comentario y me pregunto

-Oye hablando sobre el proyecto, ¿nos veremos hoy?-Alice volteo a verme con cara de _te lo dije_.

-ammm si ¿a la misma hora?

-si, bueno ¡nos vemos!

Cuando se fue Alice hablo

-Vistes que fácil soy de persuadir a las personas sin que se den cuanta.-yo solo reí

La tarde llego y las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa, para arreglarme y prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía y no cometer errores esta vez.

-Bella ahora si por favor haz todo lo que te dijimos.-dijo Rose

-Está bien

-Por cierto te pondrás esto.-Alice me arrojo unas prendas -(N/A: vean el conjunto en mi perfil, al igual que el del cap. Anterior)

-Órale.-fue lo que dije, era una blusa roja de botones y una minifalda de mezclilla.

Una vez que llego la hora de que partiera a casa de Edward, Alice y Rose se fueron, no sin antes advertirme que si no lo hacía bien esta vez pensarían en algo para castigarme…

Llegue a su casa y toque la puerta.

-¡Hola bella que gusto verte por aquí!.-dijo Esme, ¡rayos! una personita/Alice no me dijo que ella estaría aquí, menos mal que traía mi chaqueta puesta y no se veía mucho mi vestuario.

-Hola Esme.-la abrace en realidad la había extrañado, siempre se portó encantadoramente conmigo y yo la adoro.

-Vienes a hacer la tarea con mi Eddy ¿cierto?

-Si

-Bien pasa, él se está bañando, platiquemos un poco mientras el acaba.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Bella, se lo ha pasado entre tú y mi hijo, y en verdad lo siento, yo te he llegado a querer como a una hija, y quiero que quede claro que eso así va ser siempre a pesar de todo.-me dedico una muy cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias Esme, lo aprecio mucho, y yo también le he tomado mucho cariño.-la abrace

-Querida quería decirte otra cosa...-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- ya conozco a la tal… Tanya, y ¡que chica!, quiero decir… Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, así de frívola y perdón por la palabra pero parece una resbalosa con tan solo verla.

Wow Esme sí que era observadora, o era que en realidad a Tanya lo mujerzuela se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Ahora que sabía su punto de vista le diría que estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo de nuevo.

-Esme, yo… yo pienso en...-¿cómo se lo podía decir?

-Recupéralo, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, aquella chica no me gusta para nada, es una mala influencia para él, además de que Alice me ha dicho que se ha distanciado de sus amigos por culpa de ella.

-...-me había dejado sorprendida, anonada, por lo que me acababa de decir, otro punto a mi favor ¡Esme estaba de mi lado!

-Oh no tienes nada que decir querida, sé que no solo vienes a hacer la tarea… se nota por la ropa que traes puesta, segurísimo que Alice te dijo que usar ¿a qué no?-yo baje la cabeza y me sonroje.

Tome una bocada de aire y le conteste.

-En realidad si, acertó

-Querida recuérdalo yo estoy de tu parte, no me caí bien para nada la tal Tanya, asi que haz lo que puedas para quitarle esa venda que tienen en los ojos a Edward.

-Así lo hare

-¿mamá con quien hablas?-contuve la respiración era Edward ¿acaso habrá escuchado algo?, Esme puso la misma cara que yo.

-Oh eres tu Bella no pensé que llegarías tan temprano

-¿Temprano? Hijo son más de las 7

-Wow sí que el tiempo se pasa volando

-Bien yo los dejo solos.-Esme se paró y salió de la cocina, y me guiño un ojo sin que él se diera cuanta. ¡Oh Esme era la mejor ex suegra del mundo!

-Bien Edward a trabajar.-pero en realidad me lo decía a mí misma

-Ok, en mi cuarto esta nuestro material vamos.- me levante y subí las escaleras con el detrás de mí, moví un poco más mis caderas de lo usual al caminar, tip de Rose, no sé qué expresión tendría el pero no decía nada…

Llegamos a su cuarto y entramos, todo seguía igual, su escritorio, su librero lleno de música… todo

-Estaba pensando en cambiar algunas cosas del desarrollo.-decía mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio que estaba frente a su cama dándome la espalda. Yo me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-No piensas que aquí dentro hace algo de… calor.-dije coquetona, mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y dejaba a la vista mi blusa roja, a la cual Rose me había hecho no abrochar el ultimo botón haciendo que se viera un poco más de mis bubis.

-No lo sé.-dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí-si quieres podemos abrir la venta…-no pudo terminar, pues se quedó sin habla al verme, me encontraba con las piernas cruzadas y mis manos recargadas en la cama, uno pose sexy según Alice.

-Que haces…?-pregunto el muy tonto. ¡Seducirte!, me daban ganas de gritarle, vaya sí que tenía una venda en los ojos.

-Ay Eddy-suspire y me fui acercando a él y lo rodee su cuello con mi brazo-no se ¿qué quieres hacer tu?-dije picara

-Trabajar en nuestro proyecto.-decía mientras se iba separando, pero no lo deje, fui más rápida y me senté arriba de él.

-Respuesta incorrecta Edward intenta de nuevo.-le dije y ahora le acariciaba su cabello

-Bella podrías dejar de hacer eso...-dijo con voz temblorosa, ese era su punto débil, su cabello que le acariciaran el cabello, y yo lo sabía muy bien.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-No puedo es que es taaaan suave.-hice un énfasis en tan. Fui dejando pequeños besos desde su oreja hasta su mandíbula y deje uno muy cerca de sus labios.

-Be-ella-a.-tartamudeo, sonreí ya casi caía, me dedique a acariciar su pecho y no despegar mi vista de la suya.

-Oh Edward, eras taaan apetitoso.-me volví a acercar, rose ligeramente mis labios con los de él, solo un roce…

Pero con lo que no contaba y me sorprendió fue que el tomo de mi cara y me estampo un apasionado beso y nos tumbó a los dos en la cama.

Él me estaba volviendo loca, acariciaba mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello, y yo lo abrazaba más para que no se alejara, su mano fue bajando y bajando hasta llegar a mi pierna y la acaricio. Sentía que me derretía en sus brazos, nunca habíamos tenido besos tan pasionados, y no era que no me gustaran…¡me encantaban!

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Eso hizo que el se separara bruscamente.

-Bella esto no debió haber pasado, yo ya tengo a Tan…

-No la menciones.-dije enojada- y si tú te arrepientes yo no lo hago en absoluto

-Chicos ya está la cena.-se escuchó la voz de Esme.

-Si ya vamos.-dije mientras me levantaba y me acomodaba la ropa, me puse de nuevo mi chaqueta.

Abrimos la puerta y fui yo quien hablo.

-Esme tendrás que disculparme, pero prometí a Charlie que le prepararía la cena hoy, será para otro dia

-Oh no importa, Edward acompáñala a la puerta.

-Bueno Edward hasta luego.-dije, sin ninguna expresión en mi voz

-Adiós.-fue lo único a que se limitó a decir

Aaaaaa si que estaba enojada, esta vez si lo había hecho bien, pero al parecer la seducción no funcionó muy bien del todo, pues al final de la sesión de besuqueo interrumpida, el la había recordado a ella grrr!

Pero bueno ya veria que hacer…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Review? **


	6. Un sábado como cualquier otro o ¿no?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla ya se lo saben. Así que ¡A lo que los truje chencha!**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

Y como cualquier otro fin de semana me encontraba tirada en mi cama leyendo, sin tener nada que hacer…

Pues bien, la seducción no funcionó muy bien que digamos, el muy maldito de Edward tuvo que recordarla, pero en fin. Cuando se los conté a las chicas estaban que no se lo podían creer, y me dijeron que tendríamos que inventar un plan b), pero yo les dije que quería alejarme un poco del drama y despejar mi mente, así que lo haríamos luego.

Charlie se había ido muy temprano a pescar, era sábado. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad si es que uno se podría morir de aburrimiento… cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta. Me apresure en abrir, pues no podía imaginar quien fuera a esta hora en sábado.

La abrí y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

-¡Hola Bells!-dijo el con su inconfundible vos

-¡Jacob!-grite y me abalance sobre el para abrazarlo

-Calma chica, sabía que me habías extrañado, pero no es para tanto

-Oh Jake cuanto tiempo-se podría decir que él es como mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, pues nos conocíamos desde que usábamos pañales. Él se había ido a estudiar a los Ángeles actuación desde hacía ya dos años, y esta era la primera vez que lo veía desde entonces.

Lo hice pasar y nos sentamos en la sala mientras él me iba platicando sobre los detalles de su vida en todo este tiempo que no lo había visto.

-Wow, tu vida sí que es emocionante.-le respondí cuando me dijo que había hecho un casting para una película de acción

-Bueno ya basta de hablar sobre mí y ahora es tu turno, cuéntame que ha pasado en la vida de la alocada Bella

Si bien no tenía nada interesante que contar, solo la escuela, mi casa, Charlie, mis amigas, el rompimiento con Edward… bueno eso ultimo era algo pero pues no estaba de humores para recordarlo

-Pues… nada, solo mi monótona vida yendo de aquí a la escuela, y los fines de semanas soy secuestrada por un duende y una Barbie, y si no las vez por aquí es porque las amenace con delatarlas con Charlie. Se rio al escuchar los sobrenombres que había usado para las chicas.

-Y bien que me dices de ese tal Edward.-hice una mueca, que al parecer no noto pues siguió- ese chico paliducho que según tú te robaba el aliento, ¿acaso no lo conquistaste eh eh?-dijo juguetón

Como Jacob se fue antes de que me hiciera novia de Edward no sabía absolutamente nada, cosa de la cual estresarse pues tendría que explicarle toooda la historia, él era muy astuto y siempre se daba cuanta de cuando le estaba ocultando algo, así que mentir no era una opción.

-Y-yo.-suspire-no sé cómo comenzar es una muy larga historia

-Tenemos todo el día-dijo sonriendo, haciéndome reír- porque no mejor nos vamos a esa nevería a la que solíamos ir cuando teníamos días malos, ¿qué te parece? ¿Eso te animaría?

-Está bien solo deja ir a cambiarme.

Ya estando lista, salimos. Me dirigí hacia mi pick up pero él me detuvo.

-¿Que rayos crees que estás haciendo?, yo ni muerto me subiría a esa máquina del tiempo que va a 3 kilómetros por hora-lo mire ofendida.

-Bueno, mira quien lo dice el chico que la reparo.-le hice recordar sus días de mecánico

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mejor vámonos en mi moto

-¿Moto?, vaya eres todo un chico rudo.-el solo sonrió

Nos subimos y el me hizo que me pusiera el enorme casco rojo, al arrancar me abrace de su cintura.

Por el camino no hablamos solo disfrutábamos de la brisa sobre nuestras caras. La nevería no quedaba muy lejos dado que llegamos como en 5 minutos.

La nevería era pequeña, pintada en colores pásteles, afuera había unas mesas con sombrillas en el centro y sillas para sentarse.

-¿De qué sabor vas a querer tu helado?-me pregunto

-De vainilla y chocolate

-Ok ahorita regreso.-y se fue caminando hacia la ventanilla de la nevería, mientras yo tomaba asiento en una mesa.

-Un helado de vainilla y chocolate para la señorita- y me lo dio- y uno de fresa para el chico guapo-dijo apuntándose, no pude evitar reírme

-Tu siempre tan vanidoso

-Oh ya sabes, uno tiene que hacer lo que puede para subir su ego.-rodé los ojos- y bien ¿a qué horas me contaras tu según larga historia sobre Edward?

-Pareces una vieja chismosa a la espera de cualquier jugosa novedad

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Dime! Quiero saber si tengo un cuñado o a un tipo al cual golpear

Suspire, y desvié mi mirada de Jacob, pensando por donde podía comenzar, cuando vi a un muy familiar volvo plateado estacionarse frente a la nevería. Deje de respirar, él estaba aquí y no quería ni imaginar con quien venía. Vislumbre como se bajaba y hacia ademan de abrirle la puerta a Tanya pero esta se bajó antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado, la escena me hubiera parecido cómica en otros momento, pero no ahora.

-Bells, ¡Bells!-grito Jake

-Que pasa-dije

-Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma, tu expresión parecía al de un bebe con estreñimiento- se soltó riendo

-No es nada gracioso.-dije enojada mirándolo duramente

-Ok no lo es, ¿pero a qué se debe tu actitud?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te iba a contar hace unos momentos?

-Si tu historia con Edward-dijo mientras seguía la trayectoria de mi mirada- Oh-fue lo único que dijo

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlos, pero al mismo tiempo me era chocante verlos caminar de la mano y tomar asiento en una mesa no muy lejos de la de nosotros.

-Las chica rubia te gano en declarársele.-concluyo

-No, no fue así, fue mucho peor.-dije susurrando

-No entiendo

Di un sonoro suspiro y comencé mi relato.

-Después de que te fuiste pasaron unos meses para que nos hiciéramos novios, compartimos un año perfecto de relación, pero después el…el...-no podía continuar, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos

-Te dejo por ella

-Si-dije en un pequeño susurro, no podía quebrarme de tal forma cada vez que lo recordara así que me trague las ganas de llorar y me dedique a comer mi helado.

-¿No preferirías que nos fuéramos?

-No claro que no nos iremos solo por ellos, nosotros llegamos primero.

-Bien si así lo quieres, iré al baño, no hagas nada de lo cual te vayas a arrepentir

-Ya te pareces a Alice- el rodo los ojos, se levantó y se dirigió a los baños.

Volví a ver hacia la dirección de ellos, parecían una típica pareja de novios ella de daba pequeños bocados de nieve mientras reían como tontos, los celos no tardaron en aparecer, sentía como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y una ola de calor me inundaba por completo. Al ver como ella le susurraba algo en el oído y él sonreía con una sonrisa pícara un impulso se adueñó de mí, mientras también un plan maquinaba en mi cabeza cuando vi a Jake caminar hacia nuestra mesa de regreso.

-¡Jake!-grite mientras me levantaba, para llamar la atención y me encaminaba hacia él. Mire de reojo y vi que ellos se giraron sorprendidos por verme, pues no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

Jake me miro confundido, lo ignore completamente. Al llegar con él, lo tome de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo bese…

* * *

**Jojojojo! :) ¡toma eso Edward! **

**Que les parecio? tienen alguna idea de lo que se aproxima? jejejeje mejor me callo :)**

**Review? :3**


End file.
